Three Way Rape
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Fifteen years have passed since their humiliation at the hands of their respective female versions and twenty year old Bri and his two sibs are given the chance to show Blo and her younger sibs what it's like to be humiliated. But the long awaited revenge Bri and his sibs have finally gotten leads to unexpected consequences for both trios. A darker take on the ppg show.


Bri sat on one of the two couches in the living room of the large apartment he and his younger team mates had called home since they were kids. His two team mates were currently seated on the other couch that was across from Bri.

"We've been waiting the last fifteen years for our female versions to develop enough, both externally and internally, so we can finally get revenge against them," he told his younger team mates.

"Revenge for what?" Bu asked.

"The two occasions we went up against them when we were all kids led to first our demise and then our humiliation. They need to know what it's like to be humiliated."

He saw them exchange glances.

"Humiliate them how, exactly?" Bo questioned.

"By dragging their do gooder reputation through the mud," Bri replied.

They just stared at him, which made him groan.

"If we each strip them of their precious maidenhood, they'll be too ashamed to fight back," Bri put in.

Understanding finally dawned on both his younger siblings.

"We're still the bad guys here and it's the perfect way to make our respective do gooder female selves pay for both causing our demise and then humiliating us."

"It's a good plan."

"How do we go about putting the plan into action?"

"We wait until their guard's down."

"And when should we do it?"

"As soon as we can."

"Why not now?"

Bri grinned at Bu's question.

"Perfect. Let's go, you two," he said and they all stood up before heading towards the balcony

Once out on the balcony, the three twenty year old men each took off in a different direction. Bri headed deeper into the city and soon spotted an alley to hide out in. He zipped into it and hid in the shadows while he waited for Blo to walk by the alley.

But Bri was unaware that his act of revenge against Blo would result in the creation of his child, a child that she'd basically force him to raise on his own. He crouched in the shadows near the front of the alley and waited until he heard the sounds of her footsteps approach before he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the shadowed alley.

Their eyes locked as he slammed her into the wall of the alley and grinned slightly at seeing the mix of alarm and fear come over her facial features before he threw her down onto the grime covered floor of the alley, where she lay stunned while he removed his pants and undies, followed by his shirt.

One he had stripped off his clothing, he straddled her, which kept her from moving while he ripped away the skirt she wore and tossed it off to the side. Her undies and shirt were also torn off and followed the same path as her skirt, leaving her only garbed in her bra. Bri left her bra alone, because it wouldn't get in the way of what he had in store for Blo.

She looked up at him fearfully as he pressed his body down against hers, effectively pinning her in place and also making sure she couldn't get out from beneath him until he was ready to let her go. She let out a slight whimper of pain as he inserted part of himself into the part of her that had never encountered a male's anatomy before.

As he began the process that would strip her of her diginity and pride, not to mention resulting in a child, she tearfully begged him to let her go, but Bri ignored her pleas and continued with what he was in the middle of.

The minutes slowly ticked by for Blo while the tears of hate flowed down the sides of her face. She'd never hated anyone as much as she hated Bri at that moment. Her furious and tear filled eyes lingered on his face. Twenty minutes later, Bri pulled out of her and allowed her to get to her feet while he gathered up her torn and soiled clothing and tossed them at her before turning his back so she could get dressed.

She hurriedly put on her clothing before fleeing the alley. As she took to the air to avoid bumping into people because of the tears that blurred her vision, she reflected on the coldness that glinted in Bri's eyes as he took his time in slowly robbing her of her maidenhood and she knew he hadn't changed very much in the last fifteen years.

_'Once a bad guy, always a bad guy,' _ she thought bitterly.

She finally came in sight of her third story apartment and circled around to the back before she landed and entered the apartment through the balcony doors. She stumbled through her darkened apartment on her way towards the bedroom.

She made her way over to where her bed was before she flopped onto it and buried her face into the pillow and she began weeping into it. She wept long and hard for a long time until her pillow became throughfully soaked. Finally, she wiped her eyes before she sat up and realized she was still clad in her torn and grime coated clothing.

Seeing her clothing in its tattered and soiled state made her want to strip it off and rid herself of the memory of having her maidenhood and dignity be stripped away in one instant by Bri's act of revenge for something she'd done to him back when they were only kids.

But Blo was currently unaware of the tiny life that was now developing deep within her womb, where it'd stay while it continued to develop over the course of the next nine months.


End file.
